Crazy
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: During "Brittany/Britney" Rachel has a different fantasy. Will/Rachel rather one-sided .


_Title_: Crazy... what a fantasy

_Pairing,Character(s)_: Will/Rachel (one-sided), Song-Fic  
_Rating_: PG-13 (?)  
_Spoilers_: "Brittany/Britney" (everything up to that)  
_Summary_: Rachel has a different fantasy.

_Notes_: I'm not well acquainted with Britney Spears music, or the videos... but I hope the song fits somewhat. I wanted to write something not depressing for a change. And I just couldn't miss out on this one. I wrote this with a sleep-deprived mind, so pleeeaaaasseeee be kind and review :)

_**Disclaimer**_: I own absolutely nothing.

"You all set? You need me to stay with you or anything?" Maybe it's the sugar in him talking already. He's taken Carl's ridiculous candy, which makes him feel kinda stupid. But the sugar is making him feel kinda good, so he can't complain. Rachel doesn't answer and since he's still occupied with his papers, he doesn't turn around right away. When he finally does, he regrets his offer after all. At least a little bit. They way she's looking at him reminds him somewhat of the way she gaped at him when they sang "Endless Love". But she's with Finn now, he reminds himself. That changes everything – he hopes that anyway.

"Would you mind? It's just – I never miss a dentist's appointment, just like I always flush after every meal, you know. But this is freaking me out. Just a bit." She adds as a final note. She's clutching a Britney Spears book. Just what Will needs, but after all it was his idea. Rachel hopes he didn't just say this to be a nice teacher. She would have asked Finn to accompany her, but it had seemed stupid. Now that it actually is her turn, she is scared somehow. And why hasn't Finn offered to come along anyway, without her even having to ask?

"Sure, Rachel, no problem. Carl can be rather... intimidating." Will finds himself saying. Rachel gives him a toothy grin – as long as she still can. Sometimes, he is really cute, she thinks. Thoughts about her not so long crush hardly cross her mind. The necklace around her neck shows everyone who she's in love with and that's Finn. is just nice to her and she appreciates it like any grown-up would do.

"Rachel – Will, bro, you want more candy?" The way Carl looks at the pair of them when they enter the examination room makes Will want to punch him just a little bit. Only he's not that kind of guy. So he blames the sugar – again. There is after all a reason why he doesn't splurge, not even in the sweets department.

"I'm just here as moral support for Rachel." He puts his hand on her shoulder, just to show his new dentist friend who this one belongs to. Not that he thinks of Rachel as property, or in the same way that he thinks of Emma. On second thought he takes his hand away. Rachel bravely steps up and sits in the chair. She opens her mouth without being asked. Will thinks it's cute, but he represses the smile.

"Ok, then. Rachel, relax, close your mouth, please, for the moment. Just some little anesthesia and we're ready to go." Rachel looks around worried. Will is fully back in teacher mood and rushes to her side, which she gladly acknowledges.

"It's gonna be fine. I'll stay here, ok?" He whispers and she nods. They both watch as Carl approaches, mask drawing closer to her face. Will takes Rachel's hand and squeezes it. He can feel the sweat on her hand and is suddenly not convinced that she's always so eager to have her dentist appointments. He watches like an eagle as Carl puts Rachel out of consciousness. Finally, her eyes are closed and she looks as if she's sleeping. And those who sleep, often dream...

_Baby, I'm so into you..._

Rachel's in the schoolyard, all alone and she feels her body sway to the music, dancing – and wait, it's her who's singing the song! Her first thought is of Finn, naturally. She looks out for him. No one makes her crazy like Finn. There she sees him. Tight jeans that hug his legs. Loose white shirt that seems to float about him. Her body is one with the rhythm, as is his. He's got his back to her, but he's coming closer. Her heart starts beating faster, and she feels herself singing.

_You got that somethin', what can I do?_

In one swift motion, he's caught her and spins her around fast so that she almost loses her breath. That's when she sees that it's not Finn after all, oh no not all, but her feet dance, her body sways and her voices transfers her feelings like it was all real.

_Baby, you spin me around (oh)  
The earth is movin', but I can't feel the ground_

Will's dancing around her, luring her on, and then, just when she wants to give in –he's gone, he's a few steps ahead of her. She follows him like a puppy, like she is crazy after all. Crazy for him at least.

_You drive me crazy,  
I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Oh-h-h Crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby thinkin' of you keeps me up all night_

She knows the lyrics, like she knows the dance. It's all for Will. Who's still grinning at her sexily, but still he's not letting her get too close.

"Relax, it's gonna be alright." She hears his voice as if from a far, far distance. But he's dancing right in front of her. She can touch him, almost. Almost.

_Tell me, you're so into me,  
That I'm the only, one you will see  
Tell me-e-e I'm not in the blue (oh)  
That I'm not wastin', my feelin's on you_

She pleads with him. Finn, who? Her subconscious laughs at her. She can't think straight. A step here, and a step there. Closer and further apart; Will's there and he's not. He is making her dizzy, and crazy. Still her feet don't stop moving. Her body follows like it's operated by someone else. Her voice, strong as ever, tells him just what she's feeling.

_Crazy, (uh!) I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too dee-eep  
Crazy, but it feel so right  
Every day and every night_

He takes a step towards her and Rachel tries to catch him before he's gone. That smile! That grin! And those teeth! No, he's only leading her on. She watches him dance – for her – and he's just too sexy. The way his body moves to the music, as if he'd composed it himself. Rachel's falling.

_You drive me crazy, _

_You drive me cra-zy, baby_

She watches as he runs away. But he turns around and stops. He's grinning, and she's melting. Then, he runs into her direction suddenly. Her feet are planted firmly on the ground. She's mesmerized. He's taking a leap, still towards her and he's on his knees, in front of her like a puppy staring up. She is too deep into this, she is.

_I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Oh-h-h Crazy, but it feels alright (You make me feel alright)  
Baby thinkin' of you keeps me up all night_

She sings, as he slowly comes up, closer and nearer and...

"Welcome back, Rachel." It's not Will, not . It's the dentist. Rachel doesn't know where she is. Wasn't she just at the schoolyard, with Mr.- no, with Will? She turns her head too fast of course and there's the dizziness again, and yes, there he is: . Looking just as always, wearing a sweater vest or something.

"Oh my..." Rachel says, but her mouth is not ready yet, so it's all just mumbling. She could have said she loved him, he wouldn't have understood a word.

"You did really good, Rachel." She sees the two men exchange a glance and even in her foggy mind she knows she did not do that fine after all. But Mr. Shue's got her back. What a gentleman...

"Come on, we better get going. I'll take you home, or is Finn picking you up?" Finn. Of course.

"No, he's not." From the way he's looking, he had to translate that himself.

"Well, alright then. At least I know where you live, no need to try and talk." With his hand on her back, he leads her on.

"Baby thinkin' of you keeps me up all night." Will turns to her with a question mark in his eyes. She does look rather out of it, he realizes.

"What did you say?" But Rachel just shakes her head no and he lets it go, just like she lets him escort her outside.

Stupid anesthesia, she thinks... but he is kinda cute after all and he sure knows how to dance! Such a sexy, sexy man Rachel remembers as she sits in the car.

Crazy, she hums. You drive me crazy. And no Finn Hudson on her mind.

END


End file.
